


One word prompts

by Belekoroz



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Not sure what I'm doing, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belekoroz/pseuds/Belekoroz
Summary: One word prompt drabbles focusing on Mairon





	1. Free

It happened suddenly one day, while Mairon was working with Celebrimbor in the forges. There was nothing particularly special about it, and he had been pondering over the idea for a while, but that day was the day he decided that maybe just staying here was not a bad idea.

He stopped hammering suddenly, staring down at his hands in disbelief. He suddenly felt, well,  _ free.  _ For the first time in a very long time the pressure of the world seemed to disappear. He didn't need to hide here, or fear pain, or worry about whether the next day would be his last. Melkor was gone and he did not need to follow him any longer. He could just live. The idea left him elated, he dropped his hammer, and laughed.

Celebrimbor turned to him, confused. “Are you alright?” He asked, confused as to why the Maiar had just started laughing.

Mairon turned to him, a genuine smile on his face, he had not felt such content in a long time, and he enjoyed it. “Yes Telpë, I'm quite alright.” He answered with another chuckle.

Celebrimbor gave him a look of disbelief before turning and returning to his work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will have a sequel at some point haha


	2. Tolerance

Mairon glared up at the ceiling of the cell he was stuck in, disgusted with himself. The fact that he had even managed to be overcome and captured by men of all things was insulting.

Ar-Pharazôn had spent quite a few months parading him around like a prized dog, before he was ultimately dumped in here. He had lost track of the time he had been down here, it had been a few years at least, and the years of constraint were starting to weigh on him. Here he was, a being of unlimited power, chained to a wall underground, while a king ran round merrily gloating about his triumph. Oh how he wished to strangle the life out of the wretched man, but he knew it would be foolish to do so.

His gaze shot to the barred door of his cell as footsteps echoed in the distance. He knew it to be Ar-Pharazôn, he was the only person who ever dared to come close to him. It had been a while since the last time he had ventured down here, but this time, Mairon was ready.

“My lord.” Mairon said, his words laced with honey and underlying magic. “What a pleasure to see you.” He smiled as the man approached the door. His tolerance would pay off. 


	3. Loyalty

Mairon stepped tentatively into Angband’s throne room, the sounds of a great battle raging on outside echoed through the silent room. He himself was covered in soot and blood, the latter of which dripped to the floor slowly, but he paid it no heed. It was strange, normally he would have had the utmost of care in ensuring he did not traipse blood through the room, but right now there was no time to worry about such things.

He walked towards Melkor slowly, who was sat in his throne, head buried in his hands. The new Mairon bore was not good, and he was worried at the backlash he may receive from delivering it. Melkor’s mind had been slowly degrading for many, many years, and as it did, his anger and temper grew, not that he hadn't been an incredibly angry person beforehand, it was just much worse now, it had caused many casualties and Mairon had no wish to be one.

“Master…” Mairon spoke softly. “Ancalagon is dead, we are losing ground quickly. We will not be able to hold the fortress much longer…” Mairon cleared his throat awkwardly when Melkor made no move to respond. “You must leave. Hide, regain your strength, it won't be much longer till-”

“I release you.” Melkor rumbled out, raising his head from his hands, looking rather worse for wear.

“I'm sorry… you what?” Mairon replied, an incredulous look on his face.

Melkor sat up now, raising himself to his full height. “I release you from me, you may leave now.” He said, staring silently at Mairon.

“I-I am here of my own will, not by contract or obligation. I will not just…leave!” Mairon replied, trying and failing to hide the tinge of anger in his voice.

Melkor sighed in annoyance, rubbing his face roughly. “Mairon, there is no reason for you to remain here and get caught in the Valar’s wrath. You will leave, and continue to enact my will. They have taken me once before and failed to contain me, it will be no different this time.” Melkor grumbled, standing, and moving to walk past Mairon.

Mairon hesitated at Melkor’s words, before realising the folly in them. His anger flared, and he stopped Melkor’s movements with a hand on his shoulder. “You know as well as I that they will not be so foolish as to simply release you this time. They will find a way to be rid of you, permanently, and I will not just leave and allow it to happen!” He yelled out, his eyes narrowed.

Melkor seemed slightly taken aback by Mairon’s outburst, before his expression hardened. “Very well, just let it be known that I did not wish for it to be this way.” He mumbled.

Mairon’s muscles loosened as his anger subsided, and then, he felt sudden and burning pain as Melkor drove his sword through his chest. He let out a yell of both pain and surprise as he fell forwards, his fall only stopped as Melkor caught him.

“You will leave.” Melkor hissed out as Mairon’s fana started to crumble, he struggled to keep his spirit in the body, but failed, and everything faded to black. 


	4. Possesion

"But what if I do not wish to go?” Mairon said, glowering as he stood before Melkor, who was sat in his seat in the main hall, which had emptied of Orcs quickly after the two began arguing.

“You don't get a choice in the matter.” Melkor growled, his fist clenched tightly around his cup, likely only a few more prods away from throwing it.

“Why me? There are plenty of other you can send!” Mairon yelled, clenching his fists at his side, his fingernails digging into his palms.

Melkor slammed his cup down on the table, sending wine flying. “You will go because I have told you to go, and that is the end of it!” He yelled, his voice echoing around the room, but Mairon was not yet deterred.

“But Master, I am needed here! I am not a throwaway orc whom you can send off to never return, I have duties here!” Mairon said, starting to sound desperate.

Melkor abruptly stood, sending his chair toppling backwards, and advanced quickly on Mairon, who took a few steps back, surprised by the unexpected movement from him.

“Master I-” Mairon started hastily, but he was abruptly cut off as Melkor reach him, and wrapped a hand firmly around his throat. Mairon flung his hands up, grasping desperately at the hand that held him.

“You will go take Tol-Sirion, and you will hold it. If you dare to speak against my decision again, I will make sure you sorely regret it.” He growled out, before pushing Mairon roughly to the floor and spinning round, making his way towards the door.

Mairon let out a choked cough as he pushed himself to his knees, one hand rubbing gently at his throat. “I am not your possession.” He ground out under his breath.

Melkor paused at the door, glancing back at Mairon he let out a laugh. “Oh but Mairon, I think you'll find that you are.” He said with a final chuckle as he slammed the door shut, leaving Mairon in the room alone. 


	5. Allegation

Allegation

  
  
  


“Is that all the news you have for me?” Melkor inquired smoothly from where he was leaning casually against an anvil.

Mairon nodded with a sigh, inspecting the circlet he was working on. “Yes, yes. There's nothing else to report.” He replied off handedly, waving a hand dismissively at the other ainur.

Melkor shrugged. “Very well, I will return next week as usual then.” He said, straightening up. He observed Mairon for a moment, the maia simply ignoring him, before sighing, and melting away into the shadows of the room.

Sudden there was a large crash in the doorway, causing Mairon to spin, his circlet falling to the floor in his panic. There at the door stood another maia, a look of shock on her face and a basket full of alloys and metals spilled on the floor.

“You-You're working with Melkor.” She said in shocked, taking a step backwards involuntarily.

Mairon's panic grew, and he attempted to reel his emotions in. “What?” He asked, feigning shock. “Why would you think that?” He asked incredulously, taking a small step towards the other maia.

She shook her head angrily, taking another step back. “You will not fool me, I saw him with my own eyes!” She yelled, before spinning round and bolting.

Mairon swore under his breath, and started forwards, racing after the other maia through the twists and turns of the halls, until she took a sudden turn to the left. Mairon stumbled to a halt, staring after her. He knew she planned to tell Aulë of what she saw, and was heading towards his chambers, a reasonable place to go, when one didn't know Aulë’s daily schedule. He let out a chuckle, turning the opposite direction and continuing running. A few minutes later he burst through the doors out of the halls and into Yavanna’s garden, where he immediately spotted Aulë conversing with Yavanna at the entrance. “My Lord!” He called breathlessly as he jogged up to the pair.

Aulë turned, a smile on his face. “Ah, Mairon! What can I help you with?” He asked.

Mairon stopped in front of the two, panting. “There was a maia in the forges, she was conversing with Melkor!” He said, tainting his voice with horror. “I saw her and she ran, I- I think she intends on accusing me of working with him to cover herself!” He gasped out, mentally attempting to collect his scattered thoughts. Aulë would believe him over the other maia, she'd likely be out on trial, and while the truth would eventually be revealed, it would buy him enough time to leave.

Aulë looked down at him, his expression a mix of concern and alarm. “You did the right thing by coming straight to me. Where is this maia now?” He asked, keeping his tone calm.

“She headed to your chambers, thinking you would be there, though she will likely come here next.” Mairon explain.

As if she had been summoned by the comment, the maia burst through the door, panting. “Master Aulë I-” She froze in her tracks, a panicked and alarmed expression growing on her face as she spotted Mairon, who simply smiled sweetly at her.

Aulë stepped forwards in front of Mairon, advancing slowly on the maia. “I think you and I should have a talk inside. Alone.” He said as he reached the frightened maia, resting a hand on her shoulder and maneuvering her back towards the door.

“A-Alright.” The maia agreed, allowing herself to be directed inside, the door closing behind the two.

Mairon watched, expressionless, as Yavanna was still standing next to him, tutting sadly. His insides were doing flips, he had no idea how much time he had before the truth came out, he had no way of knowing if he even had enough time to wait for Melkor to show up. He inhaled deeply, he'd have to find a way to contact Melkor himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the ending of this one open so I could potentially write a sequel in the future :)


	6. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eönwë asks Mairon to return with him.

It was at the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea that Mairon stumbled upon Eönwë, quite literally stumbling, clutching at a wound he had obtained on his side. 

Eönwë had turned, moving to draw his sword, but he ended up moving to catch the collapsing Mairon instead. He lowered him gently to the ground, kneeling beside him and hastily removing his armour, saying nothing about the obvious…situation between the two of them. He managed to get the leather off, and looked down in alarm at the rotting wound, this was not from an elven blade, they did not poison their blades in such a way. 

“I was attacked by an orc who thought I had turned traitorous for fleeing… They were my orders….” He mumbled blearily, seeing the confusion on Eönwë's face. 

Questions swirled in Eönwë's mind, why would an orc attack a superior officer, and why would Morgoth ever tell one of his soldiers to flee… He shook his head, it hardly mattered right now. He removed his gloves, and laid his bare hands over Mairon's wound, urging healing energy into it. Mairon's breathing evened out, becoming more normal as the wound healed over. 

Eönwë sat back heavily, watching the other maiar silently. 

“Eönwë I-” Mairon started, but was quickly interpreted by Eönwë. 

“Come back with me.” Eönwë spoke hastily, saying it before he lost the courage to. 

Mairon blinked at him, confused, sitting up slowly. “I… What?” Mairon asked, wondering if maybe he had heard wrong. 

“Come back with me, to Valinor.” Eönwë said once more, sounding firmer and more sure of himself. 

Mairon watched him for a moment, before chuckling bitterly. “Eönwë, you know as well as I that I can't do that, the would lock me up for an eternity.” He mumbled, brushing dirt off his tunic, before realising it was soaked with blood and ruined anyways. 

“No you wouldn't! I know you…may think differently due to how you were treated in the past but, Manwë is a benevolent ruler, he will surely give you a second chance…I'm sure there will be conditions but…everyone deserves a second chance.” Eönwë spoke to him, his voice confident. He knew Mairon had done bad things, but he also knew Manwë, and knew he would understand. 

Mairon pondered this, he could return safely, with Eönwë vouching for him that would be a shoo-in. Perhaps…it would be alright… “I… Alright.” He mumbled. 

Eönwë looked surprised, evidently not expecting Mairon to agree. “You… Really?” He asked excitedly, wings poofing slightly. 

Mairon nodded slowly in response, glancing away. “Nowhere else for me to go…” He mumbled. 

Eönwë did not appear to hear Mairon's mumbled, and moved forwards, hugging him happily. Mairon let out a loud breath as he did this, arms awkwardly hanging, not sure of what to do in the situation. 

Eönwë pulled back, grinning happily. “I'm so glad you're going to! We can… maybe you can stay with me!” Eönwë spoke excitedly as he stood, helping the other maiar up. 

Mairon smiled lightly at Eönwë, feeling slightly better about the situation. “Yea… Maybe.”

 

..

 

A few hours later, Mairon was sleeping soundly in Eönwë's cot. Eönwë hadn't any use for it and the other tents were full, so he let the exhausted maiar use it happily. 

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair, placing the book he had been reading on a small table, deciding he should probably contact Manwë about what he would be bringing back. 

**_Manwë. Are you available?_** Eönwë spoke to the Vala. A few moments passed before the vala replied. 

**_I am, is something the matter?_** The vala replied coolly, he had been rather emotionless since Eönwë had left, understandably, considering the circumstances. 

**_I have Mairon, I have convinced him to return with me._** Eönwë replied happily, hoping the good news would cheer Manwë up.

Another few moments before his reply. **_Good. He will be punished alongside his master._**  

Eönwë blanched, that sounded…not good. _**You will give him a second chance, right? A chance to start again?**_

Manwë scoffed in his head. _**No. I am done with second chances, Eönwë. He will be sent to the void along with his master.**_ He made his choice many years ago. Manwë paused, before continuing. _**I must leave you now.**_ He said simply, voice slightly strained, the connection cutting out as he did so. 

Eönwë sat, staring at Mairon in alarm. He had…told him he would be safe to return.. He couldn't allow him to return with him, not in good conscious. He moved forwards quickly, shaking the maia awake. 

Mairon blinked blearily up at him “‘S it time to go?” Mairon mumbled, rubbing at his face. 

Eönwë urged him into a sitting position, before moving hastily around the tent, gathering clothes and a bag of supplies. “It's time for you to go.” He said quickly, placing the pile in Mairon's hands, the fire maia looking decidedly confused. 

“Why..?” Mairon asked, staring down at the pile, alarmed.

“I… I was very wrong, Manwë does not plan on giving you a second chance, you will be exiled permanently. You must leave the camp, quickly.” He said hastily, shoving the supplies closer to Mairon's body. 

Mairon stood, now also alarmed. “But...you..” 

“I know what I said! But I was wrong and you need to leave, now!” Eönwë spoke desperately, it wouldn't be long until Manwë alerted the other maiar in the camp to keep a close eye on Mairon, now that he knew he was here. 

“No… You are disobeying Manwë… You will be punished.” Mairon said, baffled. Never had he ever seen Eönwë do anything against Manwë's orders.

“I will tell him you escaped, that you fled and I couldn't find you, but you must leave now.” He said, pushing Mairon to the tent door. “I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's the only way.” Eönwë said sadly. 

Mairon watched him for a few moments, nodding slowly at him. “Thank you…” He mumbled, before moving quickly from the tent, disappearing into the darkness. 

Eönwë stared after him, sadness evident on his face… He Hoped he would see him again, someday. 

 


End file.
